Kurt's Boys
by aria.ajt
Summary: Written for a prompt for the 1SM challenge on the Glee BDSM LJ: Kurt's not sure when he started collecting boys but he realizes at some point, he definitely has.
1. Prologue

To most people, Kurt Hummel was a successful man with a wonderful, devoted husband and both were generously sharing their huge house with some of their friends who needed a place to stay. Not too many people outside of their families knew the truth, and even then some of their families hadn't been told. Not everyone would be accepting. Kurt wished that he could walk confidently to his next interview, look directly into the camera, and tell the world. He had five men who routinely shared his bed at night.

But as much as he would love the world to know, he couldn't tell. He couldn't put his boys through the backlash that was sure to happen; some of them were too fragile. And if his design company started losing clients, he'd have no way of supporting his boys. So as much as it hurt to keep up the charade, Kurt was willing to do so to protect his boys.

He never planned to have five boys. He never planned to have more than one man, who would eventually be his husband, but those plans changed. His boys needed him, all in different ways, and he couldn't turn them away. He tried to stop at two boys, then three, then four, and now he had five. Five beautiful boys who were waiting for him to come home and shower them with his attention. He couldn't wait to get home.


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt pulled into the driveway, spying the flutter of a curtain in the living room, and he knew one of his boys had been watching for him. His guess would be Finn; his brother always had the hardest time of all his boys when Kurt had to leave. Most of the time Kurt worked from home from an office on the first floor and the door open to invite his boys in if they needed him. He made conference calls and video calls from home, and only went into his company office when it was unavoidable. His boys were so much happier when he stayed home.

Jeremiah greeted him at the door with a report of the day's events. Kurt considered Jeremiah his, even though Jeremiah didn't, and he was the one Kurt put in charge any time he had to leave. Jeremiah didn't live in the house with the others, he preferred the pool house's privacy, and Kurt agreed to let him stay there in exchange for watching his boys and doing yard work and maintenance for the property. The less people Kurt hired, the less chance of the world finding out about his arrangement.

"Finn's still running a fever," Jeremiah told him. "He's resting on the couch and Sam's in there keeping him company and watching movies with him. They've both been good all day."

"Good," Kurt nodded, already planning on spending some time with his sick brother and now, thinking of how he would reward Sam.

"Blaine's still in his bedroom" Jeremiah continued. "I let him out for lunch and supper, and a few times to walk around the house, then he went right back. He's been asking for you."

Nodding again, Kurt looked toward the stairs that would lead him to Blaine. "And Puck?"

"Hiding in his room," Jeremiah sighed. "He got mouthy with Sam over supper so I sent him there until you came home. He wasn't happy with me."

"Thank you Jeremiah," Kurt offered the older boy a grateful smile and a quick hug, the most Jeremiah would accept from him. Out of all his boys, Jeremiah was the least affectionate and the least likely to seek him out whenever he needed comfort. It was something Kurt was working on but he had yet to break through any of Jeremiah's thick walls.

Kurt stood by the kitchen window, watching Jeremiah walk the short distance to the pool house as he did every night. The walk was probably less than a minute long but Kurt watched every single night just to make sure his boy got there safely. His property was fenced in and secluded but Kurt still worried.

With Jeremiah safe, Kurt turned his attention to his sick brother and Sam. Finn was on his third day of the flu and was clingy. He wanted Kurt, he always wanted Kurt, but if Kurt couldn't be with him, he'd learned to be patient and accept comfort from Sam. It was a big step forward in Kurt's eyes, as he walked in to find Finn curled up on the couch with his head in Sam's lap. Finn had gone through close to four years without being able to stand anyone touching him, anyone except for Kurt, but he was slowly accepting the other boys' touches. Kurt hoped that when his dad and Carole came to visit next month, Finn would be able to finally hug them.

Sam looked up as Kurt approached them and he offered the boy a smile. He was so proud of the way Sam, his newest boy, had eased into the house. Sam had an unassuming nature about him that made it easy to trust him and he'd woven his way into Kurt's heart long before Kurt thought of Sam as his. That same nature helped with Finn, his brother never once thought Sam would hurt him, and Kurt felt comfortable leaving Finn alone as long as Sam was there. Before Sam, Kurt always worried that Finn would hurt himself and refuse to tell Jeremiah because he didn't want the older boy to touch him. Sam was also too eager to please and while Kurt appreciated the help, he didn't want Sam overdoing it. He would come home to the entire house cleaned as though a group of cleaners had spent four days there, all because Sam wanted to prove he was useful. Kurt was doing his best to teach Sam that as long as he was his boy, he was useful. They'd compromised on Kurt giving Sam a list of chores every day and if Sam did extra or overworked himself, Kurt would have to punish him.

"I think it's time for someone to be in bed," Kurt hummed as he crouched down in front of the couch. He ran his fingers through his brother's hair, wincing at the heat radiating from Finn's forehead. Somehow Finn always seemed to get hit the hardest when it came to getting sick. "Can you help me get him to his room?" he asked Sam.

"Yes Kurt," Sam slid out from under Finn and they pulled the sick boy to his feet. Kurt insisted the boys all use his name unless otherwise directed.

They got Finn to bed and Kurt stayed with his brother, stroking his hair until he fell asleep. He hoped by morning Finn would be feeling better but he would be working from home tomorrow so he could keep his eye on Finn.

He turned to Sam and held out his hand, which the boy took with a smile. "I promise I'll give you a better reward tomorrow for being so good and taking care of Finn today, but I have to deal with Blaine and Puck tonight. Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep or would you like to watch TV before bed?"

"Can I watch TV?" Sam's eyes shone with excitement even though he'd been watching TV all day with Finn. Getting to curl up in bed with Kurt and watch TV was one of Sam's favorite rewards.

"One show," Kurt said, leading Sam to his room. "Then it's bedtime."

A/N: This story will contain bondage, sex, punishment(both sexual and non-sexual), D/s, sexual and non-sexual relationships.


	3. Chapter 2

Kurt sent Sam to his own room after one episode of Doctor Who and made sure the boy had closed his door, and that Finn's door was still shut, before he made his way down the hall to Blaine's bedroom. Yesterday, Blaine had gone swimming by himself and without permission while Kurt was busy tending to Finn, breaking two of Kurt's firm rules. It was behavior that Kurt had thought Blaine had grown out of, they'd talked about him needing to learn to share Kurt's attention more than once but Blaine still had days where he would break a rule just to get a reaction from Kurt. Kurt made sure he always gave all his boys as much attention as they wanted but there were days when one would need him a little more and his other boys had to learn how to accept it.

Blaine was Kurt's first boy and got used to having Kurt all to himself. Adding Finn hadn't upset Blaine too much, he'd understood that Finn needed his brother and there was nothing sexual between the two brothers. He never felt like Finn was interfering in his special relationship with Kurt. Then Puck, and not long after Jeremiah, had come into their lives and Blaine was jealous.

It wasn't the first time Blaine had broken Kurt's rules, and put himself in a dangerous position, to get Kurt's attention, but it had been almost a year since the last time. Blaine had had an easier time accepting Sam into their house, and Kurt suspected it was because Sam still wasn't ready for a sexual relationship with him. Blaine's main problem was with Puck, who Kurt did also have a sexual relationship with, and Jeremiah, who Kurt always put in charge of his boys. Blaine's punishment was to be confined to his room for twenty-four hours, with Jeremiah or Sam checking on him every few hours, but Kurt hadn't gone near the room. Punishing Blaine with his absence would be more effective than if he personally punished the boy. Maybe next time Blaine would think twice before doing something so stupid just to get a little attention.

"Master," Blaine said as Kurt stepped into his bedroom. That one word sent a shiver down Kurt's spine and he crossed the room in three quick steps to take his boy into his arms. He'd missed Blaine and staying away from him had been hard, imagining his poor boy all alone in his room, but Kurt had held strong.

"Blaine," he ran his fingers through his boy's hair and just held him. He had planned on spending the night focusing on Blaine after such a long punishment but now he still had to deal with Puck's disobedience. "Have a seat."

Blaine immediately sat on the edge of his bed and Kurt stood in front of him, fingers still playing with his hair.

"Can you tell me why you were being punished?"

"Yes Sir," Blaine was his only boy who called him 'Master' or 'Sir' at all times in the bedroom. "I broke the rules. I went swimming without asking you and I went alone without telling anyone. I put myself in danger because I could have slipped and I didn't wait thirty minutes after lunch before I went in the pool. And I took your attention away from Finn when he was sick and he needed you."

"That's right Baby," Kurt gave Blaine's hair a gentle tug then leaned down to capture his boy's mouth with his own. "I hope you learned your lesson. I love you so much Blaine, and if you got hurt it would destroy me."

"I love you too," Blaine sniffed. "I'm sorry Master."

"I know you are Baby," Kurt smiled. "I forgive you."

That was all it took for Blaine to give him a brilliant smile, nuzzling his head into Kurt's hand.

"I have to punish Puck," he hated to watch the smile slip from Blaine's face but he couldn't ignore Puck. "I want you to take a shower then wait for me in my bed. No clothes."

"Yes Sir," Kurt could feel Blaine's body react with the anticipation of the promise. He knew his Master would make sure he was taken care of tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning: Use of cold shower as punishement

Kurt didn't knock when he walked into Puck's bedroom. He knew if he did, Puck wouldn't answer him. Puck enjoyed torturing himself with the waiting, sitting in a corner and wondering what his punishment would be. It was part of the reason Puck only acted up when Kurt was away, as Jeremiah would send him to his room and wait for Kurt to get home and Puck was able to anticipate his punishment for hours. Kurt was trying to figure out a way to deal with Puck's plans but short of either allowing Jeremiah to punish him or cuffing Puck to his bed, he still had no ideas.

"Puck," he greeted the boy who was sitting in a chair in the corner. "You can turn around."

Puck slowly obeyed him and Kurt motioned him forward with his finger. Unlike with Blaine, he made Puck come to him and he didn't take the boy into his arms. Instead he crossed his arms, standing close enough to touch Puck but making it clear he had no plans to just yet. There would be no touching until Puck came clean.

"Jeremiah told me you were running your mouth today," Kurt said when Puck remained silent. "You will repeat what you said, word for word, so I can decide your punishment."

"I," Puck started.

"On your knees," Kurt corrected.

"I called Sam a dumb blond and blamed him for Finn being sick," Puck said softly, eyes locked on Kurt's shoes. "Then when Jeremiah told me to go to my room, I told him he was a jackass. I'm sorry Sir. I'll apologize to Sam in the morning. I know he's not dumb and it's not his fault Finn had a flu. And Jeremiah's not a jackass."

Kurt reached down to cup Puck's chin and tilted the boy's head up to meet his gaze. He could see the regret swirling in those sad eyes but Kurt still had to punish him. He'd hurt Sam and Jeremiah and disrespected his rules.

"Good boy," Kurt patted Puck's cheek. "Stand."

Puck was his hardest boy to read and determine his needs. He'd come into their family almost completely out of control and it had taken a lot of time, energy, and care for Kurt to convince Puck he was worth more than his womanizing reputation. Puck's parents had done a lot of damage to him and the boy thought he should be punished for every little thing he did wrong, from spilling a few drops of juice on the floor to accidentally running into Finn when neither were paying attention to where they were going. If Puck and Blaine could see past the jealousy that still existed between them, they'd see they had a lot in common.

"I'm not going to wash your mouth out with soap this time," Kurt began, "but next time you insult someone in this house, you'll be tasting suds for a week. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good," Kurt nodded his approval and watched as Puck's eyes shone with pride. Puck craved his approval. If it had been Sam or Finn mouthing off, corner time would have been the only punishment, but Puck needed more to feel properly punished. Puck needed something physical. "Since you were able to tell me exactly what you did wrong, I'll let you pick your punishment tonight. Ten minutes in a cold shower or twenty swats with my belt."

"The cold shower, please Sir," Puck surprised Kurt with his choice. Kurt had been sure Puck would want to more physical punishment but he led the way to the bathroom Puck shared with Finn and turned on the shower.

"Strip," Kurt ordered. It had been a while since Kurt had used a cold shower as punishment but he still remembered the way the cold felt against his skin the time he'd tried it. Except for spankings, Kurt had tried every physical punishment he'd given his boys so he would know the safe limits. Ten minutes in a cold shower was uncomfortable and for the last few minutes, every drop of water felt like a needle pricking his skin, but it was manageable. For a severe punishment he'd feel alright with going up to fifteen minutes in a cold shower but any longer was too much. Puck would stay under the stream all night if Kurt didn't sit on the counter and time him.

Puck folded his clothes and Kurt held out his hands for them. Kurt waited until Puck stepped under the spray before he started the timer on his watch, watching Puck carefully for signs that he was either enjoying the punishment or that it was too much for Puck.

Kurt told Puck about his day as his boy sat on the floor of the tub and the cold stream rained down over him. He never left any of his boys during a punishment unless being alone was part of the punishment, especially Blaine and Puck who were so hard on themselves and thought they deserved more punishment than they received.

"Time's up," he declared and quickly turned off the water before Puck could stand. "Let's get you dried off."

He choose a huge, fluffy towel and wrapped it around Puck's shivering body. Puck barely moved to help, instead allowing Kurt to move his body around as he used the towel to both dry and warm Puck's cold body.

"I love you Puck," Kurt looked into his boy's eyes. "I forgive you."

"Thank you Sir," Puck whispered. "I love you too."

"To bed with you," Kurt nudged Puck toward the door. He got Puck dressed in pyjamas bottoms and settled under the thick, warm covers of his bed then he slid under the covers with him. He kissed his boy softly and let Puck curl up against him, stroking his fingers along Puck's back until his boy drifted off to sleep.

Once he was sure Puck was asleep, and not just pretending as he sometimes did, and that he was warm, Kurt slipped out of bed and headed to his own room where Blaine waited for him.


	5. Chapter 4

Kinks: bondage, swallowing, use of feather

Before he went to his room, Kurt peeked in on Finn, making sure his brother still had a full bottle of water by his bed, and then checked on Sam, making sure the blond had gone to bed and wasn't reading a comic book. Sam would stay up all night reading if Kurt let him. Both boys were sleeping soundly and didn't stir when Kurt popped his head into their rooms.

Blaine was curled under the covers, waiting for him, and Kurt knew he was naked under those blankets. Kurt had given him a direct order and Blaine was good at obeying those. The problem was Blaine didn't see the house rules as orders and he didn't see orders from Jeremiah as coming directly from Kurt, even though any orders Jeremiah gave came from Kurt.

"Hello Blaine," he said as he walked over to the closet on the far side of his bedroom. He had two closets, one filled with his clothes, and the other filled with toys to both pleasure and punish his boys. "How was your shower?"

"Very satisfying Sir," Blaine replied instantly.

Kurt could feel his boy's eyes on him as he looked through his toy closet, trying to decide the best way to re-affirm his bond with Blaine. It was always the first thing Kurt did, with all of his boys, any time he had to be away from them for longer than a work day, and each boy needed something different to feel connected to him. Finn was the easiest, Kurt had plenty of experience dealing with his brother's needs, and he was satisfied with cuddling and reassurance that Kurt wasn't leaving him. Kurt had almost as much experience dealing with Blaine but Blaine's needs weren't so simple. All his boys needed his time and attention, but with Blaine, he needed Kurt's attention to be focused solely on him to feel reconnected. With Blaine, it meant being alone in a room where none of the other boys would disturb them unless there was an emergency, such as Kurt's bedroom or the basement playroom. Jeremiah needed to feel like his work was appreciated and with the older boy barely accepting his touch, Kurt would plan a special dinner for just him and Jeremiah. Puck was one of the hardest. His needs seemed to be different every time Kurt needed to reconnect with him. Puck seemed to enjoy playing a game, almost daring Kurt to be wrong about what he needed, but Kurt was good at paying attention to his boys and so far he'd been able to determine what Puck needed every time. Sam, as his newest boy, was the most tentative about needing him. He was still dealing with his parents' disapproval of him being bisexual and he wasn't ready for anything more than cuddling and an occasional bath together, but he was slowly opening up to Kurt.

"What should I use tonight?" Kurt mussed out loud, knowing Blaine was watching him carefully. He disregarded all the spanking implements, Blaine didn't get pleasure from a spanking, but his boy did like being tied up. Kurt had several different methods for tying up his boys, everything from handcuffs to silk ties, depending on if he wanted to leave marks on his boys' wrists. He choose two blue ties since it wasn't about punishing Blaine, but making sure his boy felt loved after a day away from him. His eyes skimmed over the blindfolds, something he promised never to use on Blaine, to his collection of feathers. The image of Blaine tied to his bed and being driven crazy with the light touches of the feather was enough to make Kurt hard and make his decision.

"Lie down," he ordered and watched as Blaine quickly obeyed. He could see Blaine's eyes already glowing with the anticipation of having his Master's attention all to himself. Kurt knew his boy wasn't expecting it, not after his punishment, but Kurt was positive Blaine had learned his lesson and he always rewarded his boys when they learned their lessons. "Hands above your head," he added as he pulled the blankets away from Blaine's body.

Kurt's bed had been custom made so it could hold him and all his boys but it was rare to find more than one of them sharing his bed. Blaine and Puck refused to share with each other, Sam still had yet to set foot in Kurt's bedroom, Jeremiah as well, and Finn preferred his own smaller room to Kurt's massive one. Instead, Kurt found himself using his bedroom for times when he needed to be alone with one of his boys, like tonight with Blaine, and remind them that he loved them. Also custom made were the wooden bars at the head of the bed. Kurt had wanted a four poster bed but with it being so large, if he wanted to cuff one of his boys, he needed a headboard with bars.

He slid one looped end of a tie around Blaine's right wrist then tightened it until it was secure without being painful, then he did the same with the left wrist. Then he brought the two other ends of the ties together and knotted them both around the middle bar of his headboard. If Blaine wanted to free himself, he had the option of pulling the ties' ends, the knot would give way, and Kurt would stop. He knew Blaine wouldn't, in all their years together, never once had Blaine asked him to stop.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes Master," Blaine said.

"Good," Kurt smiled as he patted Blaine's cheek. "I missed you too," he leaned down to claim Blaine's lips in a long kiss while his fingers slowly trailed down Blaine's sides.

Blaine was already moaning into his mouth. A full day without contact had his boy completely sensitive to any little breath of a touch.

Kurt pulled away, hushing Blaine's protests with another, rougher kiss, and he slid off the bed. He made sure he was still in Blaine's view as he undid his shirt, button by button, leaving on his tie, and then came his pants, tossed in the laundry basket with his shirt and leaving him in only a tie and boxers.

"Such a beautiful boy," Kurt crawled back on to the bed and settled beside Blaine. His tie skimmed along Blaine's white skin as Kurt bent down to whisper in Blaine's ear. "You're mine. You'll always be mine."

"Yours," Blaine sighed happily then gasped as the tie grazed one of his nipples. He arched up, whimpering when Kurt pulled away and denied him the contact he desperately wanted, needed.

"My boy," Kurt dipped down again to suck on Blaine's neck. Blaine was already trembling beneath him and he had yet to bring out the feather. "Do you want me to take care of you tonight?"

"Yes Sir," Blaine pleaded breathlessly. "Please."

Kurt picked up the feather from the bedside table, drawing it along the skin of Blaine's arm, from wrist to elbow to armpit. The feather continued its trail down Blaine's side, over his hip bone, down one side of his leg then up the other, skipping over his groin, down the leg, up the leg, up his side.

"Now where should I go next," Kurt mussed, letting the feather trail across Blaine's chest as his eyes ran down the length of Blaine's body. He teased Blaine's nipples with light touches of the feather's tips, watching them harden as Blaine's breathing started to grow shallower and quicker. "Here," the feather moved to the right nipple, "or here," now the left nipple, "or maybe lower," he dipped the feather in Blaine's bellybutton.

"Lower," Blaine pushed his hips up, trying to get some contact, any contact between the feather and his cock.

"Lower," Kurt ran the feather along the insides of Blaine's thighs. "Lower what?"

"Sir, please Sir," Blaine cut off with a gasp as the feather moved closer to his cock. "I need you."

"I'm right here," Kurt used his free hand to cup Blaine's cheek. "Lift your legs."

Blaine obeyed, lifting his legs toward his chest and exposing his hole to Kurt. The feather trailed down the back of his thigh before swirling around his hole, making Blaine's hips jump off the bed but he never moved his legs. He knew if he kicked out, Kurt wouldn't let him cum, and he really, really needed to cum.

Kurt let go of the feather and gently pushed Blaine's legs further apart, wrapping his hand around Blaine's hard cock.

"You will count the strokes," he told Blaine, locking eyes with his boy and waiting for Blaine to nod before he starting stroking Blaine's cock.

"One, two, three, four," Blaine counted, doing his best to concentrate through the pleasure coursing through his body. "F..five, six, s..ven, eight, nine, t…ten."

"You can cum," Kurt said and his permission was all it took for Blaine to tense and explode with a soft cry. He knew better than to be loud, as much as he loved screaming, he'd be in trouble if he woke Puck, Finn, or Sam. "That's my boy," Kurt brought his fingers, covered with cum, to Blaine's mouth. "Clean me."

Blaine brought his head up to reach Kurt's fingers and he slowly drew each one into his mouth, licking and sucking until every inch of his Master's hand was clean. Once done, he collapsed back against the pillow and waited for Kurt to free his hands.

Kurt had other ideas. He straddled Blaine's shoulders and nudged his boxer-clad crotch against his boy's lips.

"Do you want to suck me?" he asked, feeling the dampness against his cock as Blaine's mouth worked him through the cloth.

"Yes, Master," Blaine answered, voice muffled slightly around Kurt's cock.

Kurt ran his fingers through his boy's sweaty curls in approval before he slid his boxers down, freeing his cock. Blaine's mouth was warm and wet and his boy was so good at sucking his cock. His fingers found Blaine's hair again as his braced himself on the wall with his other hand, hips snapping forward to drive himself deeper down Blaine's throat.

"Gonna cum," he warned. "Swallow."

Blaine swallowed every drop as Kurt came hard, sucking until his Master pulled his cock away from him.

"I love you," Kurt smiled down at Blaine.

"I love you too Sir."

Kurt freed Blaine's hands, rubbing them to get the blood flowing after being above his head for so long. "Time for bed. You can stay with me all night."

Blaine smiled happily and snuggled into Kurt's side as Kurt pulled the blankets over them. His Master was happy with him.


	6. Chapter 5

Kurt woke with Blaine still attached to his side. Not wanting to wake his exhausted boy, he gently eased Blaine's head off his chest to the pillow then slid off the bed. He went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, coming back out to find Blaine still fast asleep. He could hear the clanking of pans as he made his way down the stairs, a sign that Sam was awake and cooking breakfast, one of his daily chores, and he found Sam, Jeremiah, and Finn all in the kitchen. Puck was likely still asleep and he'd stay in bed until Kurt ordered him to get up.

"Smells good Sam," he praised, giving the boy a hug and watching Sam's face light up. "Good morning Jeremiah," he turned to greet the oldest boy with a smile. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked Finn, placing his wrist against the boy's forehead.

"Better," Finn had more color in his face than he had in days and was eating some scrambled eggs and toast that Sam had cooked. "Do you have to work today?"

The tentativeness of Finn's tone and the way he started picking at his food told Kurt that Finn needed some alone time with him. "I'm working from home today," Kurt told him, giving his brother's hand a squeeze. "Finish your breakfast. You need to get something in your stomach."

"Okay," Finn was still quiet but he had a slight smile on his face as he returned to his breakfast. Kurt had some proposal he had to read but he could do that curled up on the couch with Finn while his brother watched a movie.

Sam set a plate on the table across from Finn and Kurt took a seat. His plate had multigrain toast, poached eggs, and turkey bacon, all cooked perfectly thanks to Sam.

"Did you eat yet?" he asked Sam.

"Yes," Sam replied. A quick look at Jeremiah confirmed Sam was telling the truth. When Sam first took over some of the cooking responsibilities, he would claim he'd already eaten before anyone else woke or ate lunch earlier. The only meal he'd eat during the day was supper. Once Kurt found out, he put an immediately stop to it and now someone else had to see Sam eat before Kurt was satisfied. He didn't care if Sam didn't eat anything else all day, as long as his boy ate three full meals.

Blaine stumbled in, rubbing a hand through his curls. As he walked passed, Kurt grabbed him around the waist and pulled his boy into his lap. "Are you going to behave yourself today?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine nodded, opening his mouth as Kurt held a piece of bacon to his lips. "Thank you."

Kurt couldn't deny that he loved hearing Blaine calling him Sir or Master, especially out of the bedroom. It wasn't often that Blaine used those names outside the bedroom, mostly after a day of punishment but the words never failed to go right to Kurt's groin.

"Up," he gently nudged Blaine to the empty seat next to him. He put his plate in the dishwasher as Sam served Blaine his own plate. "I'm going to wake Puck. Someone else do the clean-up since Sam cooked."

It wasn't a direct order but it was an order to Sam. Sam had been lucky enough not to come down with the flu but with him spending so much time with Finn when he was sick, Kurt didn't want Sam running himself down. Even sick, Sam would attempt to do his chores anyway unless Kurt ordered him to stay in him, and even then Sam would argue that their agreement said he had chores to finish and he'd feel guilty for not doing them. It was much easier on everyone if Sam didn't get sick.

Puck was still asleep when Kurt walked into his bedroom, almost in the same position Kurt had left him in last night. That was a good sign, it meant Puck hadn't had any nightmares and had gotten a good night's sleep. He needed it.

"Puck, time to wake up," he gently pushed at his boy's shoulder, smiling as Puck tried to bury his head deeper into his pillow. "Puck, out of bed now."

Puck groaned but he rolled off the bed and staggered to his feet. "Too early," he protested.

"Take a shower," Kurt told him. "That'll wake you up. Your breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs in fifteen minutes."

He saw Puck looking back at his bed so he gave him a light smack to the ass, making Puck jump. "Shower."

He didn't leave until he heard the shower on and, trusting his boy to listen, he went back downstairs to gather his work for the day. Jeremiah was cleaning the kitchen, with a plate of food keeping warm in the oven for Puck, Sam was missing, probably moved on to his next chore, and Finn was still sitting at the table, waiting for him.

"Go get your blanket and pick out a movie," he told his brother. "I'll get some work and meet you in the living room."

That promise was all it took for Finn to give him a huge smile and Kurt couldn't help returning it. It was the happiest and healthiest his brother had looked in days but he wasn't going to chance a relapse by letting Finn push himself too hard. The whole house was going to have a relaxing day.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter contains mentions of depression, violence, injuries, and recovery.

Ten minutes later found Kurt settled on one end of the couch, paperwork stacked on the table next to him, and Finn's head on his lap. He didn't recognize the movie Finn had chosen and he doubted Finn was paying much attention. Finn was perfectly happy just to spend the entire day so close to his brother and Kurt was more than happy to give him the attention he needed.

Finn was so different from his other boys, partly because Finn was his brother and they would never have a sexually-based relationship, and partly because of what had happened the summer after graduation. The week after Rachel had left for New York, Finn had spent most of it in his room, hiding from the world, until the day he was supposed to meet an army recruiter to enlist. He failed the entrance physical due to being treated for depression after the truth about Beth came out and because he sometimes would sleepwalk when he was stressed. Finn ended up throwing himself into work at the garage, sometimes working to the point of exhaustion just because he needed to feel he was doing something worthwhile.

He'd been on his way to Columbus to pick up some parts for the shop when his clunker of a truck broke down. He'd been in the middle of attempting to fix it when a car stopped and the guys asked if he needed any help. He was jumped by a group of drop-outs looking for some quick money and left for dead, his old jeep stolen and stripped for parts long before Finn was found. If it hadn't been for the persistent mechanic, calling their house until someone was home to answer, they wouldn't have known Finn hadn't made the pick-up until hours later.

There was broken bones, bruises over most of his body, a lot of lost blood, and a pretty bad head injury. He was lucky to be alive. Kurt had ended up postponing his plans to go to New York in September to stay home and help with Finn's recovery but when their parents had decided it was best to buy a house in DC, away from all the reminders of that day and the guys who'd never been caught, Kurt made plans to move to New York for January. Finn had barely talked since telling his story to the police but he'd made sure Kurt knew that he wanted him to go live his dream. So Kurt went, making sure Finn and their parents had every way they could possibly contact him and he visited as often as possible.

When Kurt got his first big break, Mercedes had worn one of his designs to the Grammys to rave reviews, his parents and Finn surprised him with a visit to celebrate. Since Kurt had been doing alright for himself before his break, he'd saved enough to rent a small house outside the noisy city, and it was a little tight but he and Blaine shared the master bedroom, his parents had the guest room, and Finn was on the couch in the living room. By the end of the visit, Finn looked more rested than he had in a long time and Kurt convinced their parents that Finn should stay a little longer. It had taken a lot of convincing but he could see their parents were stressed over the little progress Finn had made since the attack. They needed a break and he was happy to let Finn stay an extra week or two. That extra time had turned into the arrangement they had today, however strange, but it worked for them and Finn had made progress in his recovery.

It might seem like he was the most lenient on Finn, especially when it came to punishments. Finn was still always punished, just like his other boys, but Kurt took great care that none of the punishments would remind Finn of his attack. Nothing physical and nothing that left him feeling abandoned. If he was punished with corner time, Kurt stayed in the room. If he was punished with extra chores, he did them when someone was with him. He never wanted his brother to feel alone or pain again but he also had to make sure his other boys didn't think he was giving Finn lesser punishments, not that Finn gave him much reason to punish him these days. There had been a few incidences when Puck and Jeremiah had first moved in, just like with Blaine, but once he realized nothing was going to change between him and his brother, Finn was fine.

"Hey Finn," Kurt smiled down at his brother's slack expression. Finn was completely relaxed and pliable, his easiest boy to get into that mindset.

"Yes?"

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" he asked.

"No."

"Good," Kurt ran his fingers through his brother's hair and smiled again as Finn sighed happily. "I'm sorry I've been so busy with work lately."

"I understand," Finn said quietly. "I know you're not leaving us."

Hearing those words warmed Kurt, as it always did when one of his boys repeated something he'd been trying to get them to understand. How he ended up with five broken boys, he had no idea, but he loved seeing them grow.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Finn?"

"Can we do something outside today?" Finn asked, tone so hopeful that Kurt couldn't say no. His brother had been confined to the house for days because of the flu and an hour or so in the sun wouldn't hurt.

"I don't see why not," Kurt replied. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we have a picnic? All of us?"

That surprised Kurt. But it sounded good to him. An entire afternoon of just him and his boys sounded good to him. The rest of the proposals could wait until after dinner.

"Of course we can."

A/N: The next few parts, starting with this one, will talk about how each boy became Kurt's and why they're broken and how Kurt's helped them so far.


	8. Chapter 7

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed. He, Sam, and Jeremiah had made sandwiches, cut up fruit, made pasta salad, and took out some bottled water out of the fridge and Puck had spread a blanket out under one of the trees. They ate and just talked and enjoyed each other's company.

It didn't take long for even the small amount of exertion to tire Finn out and he laid on his side next to Kurt. Puck retrieved a football from the shed and started tossing it around with Blaine, and Jeremiah joined them after a few minutes. Kurt was a little surprised that Sam wasn't the first to join, as he normally couldn't wait to do anything involving sports, but Sam remained by Kurt's side.

Sam was both easy to figure out and very complicated. Sam's main need was that the boy needed to feel like he was needed. After the blond had moved back to Lima, every time he'd gone home to visit his family, he came back with the confession that he felt like they were moving on without him. They were always happy to see him, they still loved him, they missed him, but they didn't need him. Because of that, he felt more at home in Lima, with Kurt and Finn and New Directions, than he did in Kentucky. The hard part about figuring out Sam was the needs the boy kept hidden. Sam, like Finn, hated being left alone without knowing where Kurt was, and after a few weeks under Kurt's roof, Sam always needed to know where Finn was as well. A bond had developed between his newest boy and his brother and Kurt encouraged it. He wished all his boys would get along so well, especially Blaine and Puck who were mostly at each other's throats.

Kurt had actually lost touch with Sam after he graduated. He'd heard, from Mercedes, that the blond had gone to Nashville to pursue a Country music career but had never been able to get the break he needed. Kurt had run into him singing on a street corner, not homeless but struggling to make his rent, and before he knew it, Sam was sitting in the seat next to him on the plane. Sam still wrote and played music, still hoping for a break one day, and Kurt did his best to support his boy. He wanted all his boys to feel successful and satisfied with their lives, and if he had to set them free for that to happen, he would. It would be hard but he wanted them all to be happy.

To anyone who didn't know about Kurt's complicated relationships, Sam was his cook, housekeeper and handyman, just as Jeremiah was his gardener and maintenance man. Both were paid and if they ever chose to leave, they would have quite an amount of money saved in bank accounts Kurt had set up for them. The biggest problem would be getting them to accept the money, as both thought the work they did for Kurt paid their rent. Kurt had more than enough money to provide for them all thanks to his design firm, investments and some buildings he owned that he rented out to people. One of the proposals he had to look over was actually a company looking for rehearsal space for a dance showcase and he wanted to give them a good deal. Just because he hadn't been able to achieve his performing dream didn't mean others shouldn't have the opportunity, and if he could help in any way, he wanted to help.

He still wanted to reward Sam for taking such good care of Finn while his brother had been sick. Kurt hated that he'd had to go into work and leave Finn alone but Jeremiah and Sam had been more than capable of watching Finn for him. And from Jeremiah's reports, Sam had been by Finn's side most of the time, only leaving when Finn was asleep to do his chores, even though Kurt had left no specific instructions to Sam about Finn. The cuddling the night before was a reward for behaving and not getting into a fight with Puck but he still wanted to make sure Sam knew how much he appreciated it.

Punishing Sam was easy. The boy hated being idle so a little corner time usually was enough for most wrongdoings and if Kurt sensed Sam was approaching crossing a line, the threat of taking away from of his chores and making him watch someone else do them was effective in stopping him. But with rewards, Kurt didn't want to add to Sam's chore list, even though the boy would be thrilled to be given more to do; Kurt just couldn't bring himself to look at chores as rewards. Sexual rewards were out of the questions, at least for now. A few weeks after Sam had moved in, he'd confessed to Kurt that he was questioning his sexuality and Kurt had made sure Sam knew that no one would push him into any label under his roof. He was always available to Sam if the boy needed to talk but it wasn't something anyone but Sam could decide. Sam loved alone time with him but Kurt didn't want to use the same reward.

He remembered Sam mentioning wanting to train for a triathlon that was coming up in a few months. Kurt had been hesitant to allow Sam to train, knowing the boy would push himself too hard to be perfect and come in at a time he wouldn't view as a disappointment to everyone. As much as he would have loved to immediately give Sam permission, he didn't trust the boy to manage his health without a training partner who would give Kurt honest updates on how hard Sam was training. He'd solve the problem of who'd train with Sam later but now, he had a boy to reward.

"Sam?" he said, drawing the boy's attention away from the game of catch.

"Yes?"

"I've decided you can train and run that triathlon," he told him, watching Sam's face light up. He loved making his boys happy. "I do have some conditions though."

"Okay," Sam nodded eagerly.

Kurt smiled and threaded his fingers through Sam's locks. "Someone's going to be training with you and they will tell me if you're pushing yourself too hard. And you're going to meet with a nutritionist and find out what you should be eating and how much. If you can't take care of yourself while you're training, I will pull you out. Understand?"

"Yes," Sam's expression didn't darken in the slightest at the conditions. Now all Kurt had to do was find Sam a partner.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter contains character under the influence of drugs and vague hints at an overdose and rehab.

*

An hour later found Kurt hurrying his boys into the house as the clouds opened suddenly and drenched them with cold rain. Kurt flung the blanket they'd used for their picnic over the still recovering Finn and ordered him into the house first while he and the others grabbed their things before following Finn. Kurt had noticed the skies beginning to darken but the weather hadn't mentioned expected rain so he'd let the boys keep playing. That was a mistake.

Puck seemed to be the worst off, shirt soaked so badly that it clung to his built frame and the wet denim that encased his legs had to be uncomfortable. Kurt sent him directly upstairs to shower and change into dry clothes. Thanks to the blanket, Finn seemed mostly dry but Kurt sent his brother to his room anyway to rest. He was pretty certain Finn would fall asleep the second he crawled into bed and if he was right, he'd let Finn sleep until dinner. A little extra rest would help Finn's recovery and Kurt wanted all his boys healthy for the coming weekend. He had a surprise in store for them.

His other three boys were a little wet, as was he, and he ordered them all into dry clothes. Jeremiah would be staying in one of the guest bedrooms, the one Kurt kept a few spare outfits for each boy in case of emergencies, as there was no way Kurt was letting him dash across the lawn to the pool house in the downpour. If the rain stopped before dark, he'd let Jeremiah go back to his house.

After he changed, Kurt went to check on Finn, who was sleeping, sprawled over his blankets. Kurt carefully pulled the blankets from under him and tucked him in, brushing his fingers gently through his brother's hair before feeling Finn's forehead for his temperature. It felt cool. Then he headed to Puck's room to make sure his soaked boy had followed orders and had taken a shower and changed.

Puck thought of himself as a grown man who didn't need to be taken care of, and had for as long as Kurt knew him. He suspected it came from his father abandoning him and his mother checking out of reality so often, leaving Puck to take care of his little sister. Puck had been the man of his house since the age of ten so it was hard for the boy to admit when he needed a little help.

Kurt had expected to lose touch with Puck almost immediately after they left high school, they never did have much in common, but to his surprise they stayed in contact. Mostly it was Puck e-mailing or calling every so often to check up on Finn and Kurt would ask Puck how he was doing during the call. Puck always said he was fine, he was playing guitar in a band and they were starting to make a name for themselves in the bar scene in Cleveland. He never made it to Los Angeles like he'd planned but he seemed alright with his life. He was a good actor.

He still could remember every detail of the night Puck showed up in his doorstep. Kurt had been upstairs with Blaine, about to reward his boy for being good when they'd attended Rachel's show the night before. Rachel had a tendency to brag about her success and look down on Kurt's because his success wasn't in Broadway or on stage and, since Blaine knew how much it bothered him, his boy tended to get mouthy whenever Rachel was around. He'd heard Finn's pounding footsteps running up the stairs but hadn't given much thought to them, his brother didn't talk much but he could still be loud, but a minute later there was a frantic knocking at the bedroom door.

Kurt had pulled the door open and his brother had almost fallen into the room. Finn had immediately grabbed Kurt's hand and led him downstairs to where the front door was wide open and Puck was on his hands and knees, puking on his welcome mat.

He'd sent Blaine, who'd followed them, and Finn to their rooms and ordered them to stay in them. He hadn't wanted them to witness Puck in that condition, even though he'd had no idea at the time that Puck wasn't just sick. He'd helped Puck to the one bedrooms in the ground floor, the room Kurt used for his parents when they visited, and he managed to strip Puck of his clothes and forced him into the adjoining bathroom for a shower.

Kurt had had to get into the shower with Puck to help the rebel stand. He'd just held him for what felt like hours, murmuring soft words of comfort, until he looked down to see recognition in Puck's eyes. Then they dried off, got into some clean clothes, and Kurt tucked Puck into bed.

Drugs, he found out the next morning when the boy was alert enough for a conversation. The band Puck had been playing with used recreationally and the drummer had gotten Puck addicted. It was to the point where Puck didn't get paid for their gigs, his share went straight to the drummer to pay for his drug habit.

Puck had arrived with, literally, only the clothes on his back, but Kurt had still searched every seam of those clothes to make sure Puck hadn't brought drugs into his house. Luckily for the boy, the only drugs Puck had were the ones making their way out of his system.

His first instincts had been to get Puck cleaned and into a rehab program and help the boy get on his feet wherever he wanted. The rehab had happened, with Kurt visiting whenever he could, but when it came time for Puck to leave the program, after months of hard work, Kurt couldn't bare the thought of the boy moving away and finding himself right back with the wrong crowd. Not when he had plenty of room to spare and he'd been wanting to find someone who could give him a little help with watching Finn when he had to go into work. Who better than his brother's one time best friend?

It hadn't gone as easily as Kurt planned. Puck had regular meetings with a counsellor, and every so often Kurt attended one of those meetings where Puck would safely discuss if all his needs were being met. Puck still had a temper, he still thought of himself as the man of the house and a bad-ass, and his will often clashed with Kurt's orders, as well as antagonizing Blaine about how well Blaine followed those orders. Kurt had almost admitted defeat and had been looking into other options for Puck, believing he and a misguided sense of gratitude was what was keeping Puck from moving on and truly healing. He'd thought if he could find Puck the perfect place to live, the boy could finally heal, even if it would be hard for Kurt to let him go. And he would have let him go. If he hadn't found Jeremiah.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. This part's a little short since it's Jeremiah and he's not as well known in canon as the others. Next part will be longer as it's Blaine.

*

*

Most days Kurt didn't know what he'd do if Jeremiah wasn't around. Out of all his boys, Kurt knew Jeremiah was the most likely to leave one day and when that day came, he would have to find some way to deal with it. Jeremiah, maybe because he was a few years older than the rest of them, was the most independent and didn't spend a lot of time inside the main house if he wasn't needed or requested. And Kurt allowed him the privacy for the most part, as long as he kept up with his chores.

Jeremiah still had rules, just like the others, rules that had changed over the months depending on needs, such as when Jeremiah had gotten a job in the city that lasted for two weeks. He'd hated the late nights and Kurt could never sleep until he knew Jeremiah was home safe. But Kurt hadn't said a word and had let Jeremiah figure out that the job wasn't for him.

Jeremiah was the only one brought into the house for the purpose of helping Kurt. He hadn't thought about Jeremiah in years, not after the horrible serenade attempt at The Gap failed so epically, so when he was searching for someone to help him with his boys, someone who could be discreet because of his public status and the boys' problems, he'd been shocked to have Jeremiah recommended to him. And even more shocked when Jeremiah had easily agreed to move in and held no hard feelings toward him or Blaine. They'd agreed on a trial basis to see how the boys reacted to him but Kurt had known within the week that Jeremiah would stay. He had been understanding and patient with Finn, firm but compassionate with Puck, and easy-going and accepting of Blaine. Things each boy needed from whoever Kurt chose to help him. And Jeremiah's reports were always fair and honest, he never tried to hide something one of the boys did from Kurt even though he knew the boy would be punished.

It really helped Kurt knowing that there was someone he could trust at home when he had to be at work. Discretion was the hardest quality to find. Plenty of the people he'd interviewed had told him they could keep a secret but were soon telling people they knew about their job interview with Kurt Hummel, even though Kurt had strictly ordered them not to say a word as a way to test them. It was probably bordering on illegal but he'd had each applicant followed to see if they could be trusted and until Jeremiah, none had met his standard. He couldn't trust his boys to just anyone and he couldn't have the public finding out about their unorthodox relationship. He'd lose everything he worked so hard for but that didn't matter to him. He cared about the effect it would have on his boys. So when Jeremiah passed all his tests, Kurt was ecstatic.

He didn't know at the time, but Jeremiah was broken in his own ways, just like his other boys, jumping in and out of relationships faster than Mr Schuester had back in high school, looking for something but never finding it, and losing a little more of himself after each break-up. He needed some stability and boundaries without feeling smothering and Kurt knew he could provide that for him.

"Jeremiah," he said from the doorway of the bedroom Jeremiah where Jeremiah kept some clothes. The boy turned to face him and Kurt smiled to let him know he wasn't in any trouble. "I know it's still early but if it keeps raining, I want you to stay here tonight. I don't want you running across the yard in the rain and the weather said it's supposed to thunder and lightning out tonight."

"Sure," Jeremiah replied. He was the only one who could get away with addressing Kurt so casually, almost as an equal. Even Finn gave Kurt the respect that a boy should give, but Jeremiah was older and the most independent. Kurt allowed him to continue acting like they were almost equals but the second the boy stepped out of line, he'd be punished just like any of the others. So far Jeremiah had been the model of good behaviour.

If Jeremiah knew that Kurt thought of him as one of his boys, Kurt was sure he'd argue that he was a grown man who didn't need anyone taking care of him. Kurt knew he was wrong. Jeremiah needed it just as much as the others, he just wasn't as willing to accept it and that led to Kurt finding little ways to still give the boy what he needed without Jeremiah realizing it. The oldest boy was the hardest one for Kurt to get through and break down his walls, he was still working on those, but he wouldn't give up until Jeremiah knew that he belonged to Kurt just as much as Blaine, Finn, Puck, and Sam.


End file.
